Raf
Raf is a character and the main protagonist of the series and franchise, Angel's Friends. She is a 99% Angel and the informal leader of the Angel's Friends who goes to Earth to start her stage in Golden School in order to become a 100% Angel and win her Radiant Halo. Background Raf is a 15 star-old (in Season 1) angel and the informal leader of the Angel's Friends. She likes to share her thoughts and worries on her secret diary. 'Personality' Raf is a curious, lively, practical, rational, romantic and caring girl, also extremely stubborn and a fighter. 'Physical Description' She is slender with fair skin and has got long blonde hair, blue eyes, a small pigtail on the right side of her head and a red tuft on her fringe. She likes to wear sporty clothes, most of them are in the colors of blue, white and/or pink. Role in the series 'History' Raf was raised as an angel, living all her life with her parents, whose names are unknown, in Angie Town. She grew up being taught to never lie and always to do the right thing. In reality she was adopted by the High Spheres when both her birth parents went missing. It all started at the end of 1800, with the mysterious disappearance of Angelie, Raf's biological mother, while she was playing with her toddler daughter outside the house, she was taken by a mysterious force (possibly by Cassidy and Kubral) and disappeared without a trace leaving her husband, Maliki, and Raf behind. Raf was then raised by her father but not for a very long time because not too long after Angelie's disappearance, he too disappeared but unlike his wife the causes were clear: his former guardian angel, Reina, was in love with him and tried to force him to love her, something that didn't work, and so as a second plan Reina entered in the Portrait Room and stole Maliki's portrait which forced him to become her slave. After such event Raf was adopted by the High Spheres, turned into an angel and given to a family. It's theorized that the reason of why it were the High Spheres adopting Raf was because it had been an angel causing the disappearance of her father. The proof that Raf was born on Earth and not in Angie Town as she was told her whole life is a birthmark on her neck with the shape of a bell. 'Seasons' 'Season 1' Raf had just completed 15 stars and so that meant that her time to go to Earth and begin her first stage to become a Guardian Angel had arrived. The young angel meets with her best friend, Uri, so both can get to Angie Town's Big Door that will allow them to go down Earth. On Earth, Raf meets Sulfus, a 16 thunder (flash) old devil who laughs at her face when she thought a truck would hit her when instead went right through her. He explains to her that until she completes her transformation she is transparent to the Earthly Ones. Later on at school Raf is given an Earthly One, Andrew a 14 year-old boy, who she must protect and guide to the good path. She also discovers that Sulfus is her rival and learns what the V.E.T.O is. Raf loses her first challenge against Sulfus after he tricks her, making her think that he is drowning, that trick leads the two to touch and break for the first time the V.E.T.O, which leaves a red star on their hands. Unknown to her and to Sulfus, the two are being secretly watched by Reina who sets them up as the ones who will free her from her prison in the Limbo, but for that the two must kiss. On a weekend where the teachers must leave to the cities to talk with the High and Low Spheres, what starts with an usual fight between angels and devils ends up in a fun chase between Raf and Sulfus around the school, when the game is over the two are bitten by a spider sent by Reina, the poison of the spider would make Raf and Sulfus fall in love. After that moment Raf and Sulfus are constantly caught in traps created by Reina and her servant, Maliki, so the two could be alone and kiss. In order to stop their feelings from growing, the teachers, Arkhan and Temptel separate the two and give each other new Earthly Ones and new rivals. Raf's new rival is Gas and her new Earthly Ones are the twin girls, Julia and Helen. After being caught in another trap that sends Raf and Sulfus to another dimension, the two wander around the Mortal Labyrinth where they later on face a Minotaur, their feelings by that time seem very strong by the way they protect each other. Before they manage to escape the Minotaur, Sulfus is badly wounded and Raf feels guilty for such thing having happened to him. She almost kisses him but they are stopped by their friends. Even though they promised secret, eventually Arkhan and Temptel find out about the almost-kiss between Raf and Sulfus. One more time to stop them, the two give them bodyguards that should follow them everywhere and prevent the two from meeting each other. Raf eventually becomes jealous of Misha and so does Sulfus with Gabe. Later on another trap is set, this time Reina locks the two inside a cavern where they find out about each other's feelings, Sulfus leans in to kiss the angel but this time they are stopped by Raf herself who states it's wrong because she is an angel and he is a devil. After that time Raf tries to avoid Sulfus the best she can but one more time Reina interveins and sets up a new trap for the two. This time during the Tournament of Light and Darkness, when their turn to fight comes Raf and Sulfus are sent back in time, to the Aztec Civilization where they meet Tyco and Sai, two rivals who were in love with each other just like them. Although the two guardians can't see Raf and Sulfus, the two follow them around and end up fighting. Sulfus accuses her of playing with him and his feelings but Raf yells back that she loves him, however the words aren't enough and Sulfus wants a proof: a kiss. The angel refuses to do so which leads to Sulfus calling her a liar, Raf slaps him and the two fight once again. Raf earns a new power: Inflame. Sulfus accidentally wounds Raf badly and the angel falls hard against the ceiling of a temple. After healing Raf, the two eventually kiss. Once they return to their time, Raf and Sulfus confess they kissed and are, eventually, punished but they end up being freed from the accusations when Arkhan and Temptel find out Reina has escaped from her prison and that she has been watching Raf and Sulfus all over this time. They come to the conclusion that Raf and Sulfus were forced to kiss and therefore they have no feelings for each other. Shortly after a Halloween party, Raf and Sulfus are put to sleep where they both dream with the day they will marry each other. When they wake up they are face-to-face with Reina who tells Raf that she wasn't born an angel but an Earthly One. Raf refuses to believe in such a thing but ends up going back to Reina so she can tell her more about her family, Reina tells Raf that her parents were two sovereigns who died during a struggle between Angels and Devils and the proof she was born an Earthly One is the birthmark on her neck. After being tricked into opening the Portraits Room with Sulfus and all the portraits being stolen, Raf tries to act as an ally to Reina, this is all in order to get the key of the room where Reina locked the portraits. This is when Raf finds out the truth about her parents, after recovering his memories Maliki reveals that Reina lied about her parents being dead for he is alive. Raf is later on told about her birth mother and how she disappeared without a trace. Raf manages to escape the Misery House after Maliki's sacrifice, she reaches her friends and the Devils and together they fight Reina. In the end of the season Raf achieves her Prisma Fly, the chromatic essence of the Celestial Blue color, Raf defeats Reina and after three days of sleeping she wakes up hearing the voice of her mother in her head. When she is about to leave Earth, Sulfus reaches her and Raf reveals to him that she heard her mother's voice and that she knows she must be alive somewhere. 'Season 2' Raf and Sulfus' relationship is highly tested when Raf begins to notice how strange Sulfus is acting around her by ignoring her, then flirting with her. Raf finds out later that, supposedly, Sulfus likes another girl and isn't telling her, she decides to stay away from him unless it is to work over their new Earthly One, Daniel. Raf is forced to spend time with Sulfus when both do their lesson of Personification, they both walk in silence but Raf wants to know what's happening between them and why Sulfus is no longer the boy she met a year ago. Raf receives a gift from Sulfus when they do the trip to Istanbul, he gives her a star shaped necklace. Raf initially refuses, not believing in the good intentions of the devil but ends up accepting and putting it around her neck when in Rome, he protects her from being attacked by a gladiator. Things between the couple become very shaky again when she sees Sulfus and Sweet a way too close, however nobody realizes that's a clone and not the real Sulfus. At the Spring Dance, Raf's heart breaks completely when she sees Sulfus kissing Sweet. The necklace was actually a path that would lead the new enemies to the Temple of V.E.T.O, the necklace however would only open the path when Raf's heart would feel love and hate at the same time: a disharmonic vibration. Angry, Raf decides to punish Sulfus and Sweet for having betrayed her trust by telling the sacrilege to the headmasters, Cassidy and Kubral. This whole fight ends up causing trouble in Raf and Uri's friendship, Raf accuses Uri of being jealous of her and their friendship ends there. Later Raf is called to go to Angie Town and there she talks with Arkhan who tells her someone is using her for their own purposes. Raf realizes she committed a mistake for having caused trouble to Sulfus and Sweet, and also for having discussed with Uri and so she decides to make up everything. She finds Sulfus in the street and tells him that she doesn't blame him for what happened, adding that she is confused but that there will always be a place for him in her heart. Next the angel goes to Sweet and to make up her error, she decides to help her friend with the problem of her Earthly One. The next thing Raf wants to do is apologizing for having accused Uri of being jealous of her but things between the two don't go easy as they went with Sulfus and Sweet. However later the two make up. Raf, her friends and the devils find out about the maps that would lead them to the Temple of V.E.T.O, for that Raf and her friends dress up as devils and the devils as angels. Raf and her friends go to Sulfur City and Raf faces Brutus, a devil who challenges her: if she wins, he will tell her where to find the map; if he wins, she will become his particular slave. Raf ends up winning the motorcycle race and later goes to the pyramid with her friends where they end up falling on a trap. Back to their angels forms, the girls find the map and manage to escape the pyramid before it's too late. Once back on Earth, Raf and Sulfus join the parts of the map and decide to go by themselves to the Temple. Raf sees her mother and tries to reach her but Blue traps her inside a crystal prison that no attack can break. The angel watches helplessly how Sulfus is tortured by Blu, Cassidy and Kubral in front of her. Angelie talks telepathically with her daughter and tells her that nothing can stop her magic. Raf activates her Prisma Fly and destroys the crystal prison where she is arrested along with the crystal coffin, where her mother sleeps, and the Libra of V.E.T.O. She later wakes up at the school's infirmary and reunites with her mother. Raf and the others try to find a way to stop the war that approaches between angels and devils caused by Cassidy and Kubral. The only way is to challenge the actual generals and if they win, they become the new generals and declare peace. Before facing Cassidy and Kubral, Raf and her friends must first face the soldiers of each army. Raf's turn to fight comes with the group challenge where she, her friends and the devils face all the soldiers. Raf risks her life by protecting Sulfus from Kupsida's poison using her Rock Fly. When they think they defeated the soldiers, they surprise them by using Unite Fly, becoming two giants who capture Raf and Sulfus, nearly squeezing them to death. They all use Prisma Fly to defeat the giants and win the last battle but Raf faints from exhaustion. The battle against the generals is in two hours. Raf and Sulfus have the final battle against Cassidy and Kubral but end up being tortured by them, they chain and electrocute them. When the end seems close and the Comet of Fate is about to announce who will disappear, angels or devils, the embrace between Raf and Sulfus, now unconscious, ends saving all of them by creating a light that fires to the comet and sends it back to space. Raf wakes up after 2 weeks of sleep. After being announced that they will now go to university and that now they are 99,9% Angels and Devils, Raf and Sulfus decide to reveal that they don't plan on joining their friends because they want to go through the Path of Metamorphosis to become humans. Raf is last seen in the season dancing with Sulfus at the final year party. ''Between Dream and Reality Raf keeps having dreams about her wedding with Sulfus although Reina's spell has vanished. She tries to forget the devil but can't and so to cheer her up, her friends invite her to go to a summer course at the Sunny College, in Alpinville. Raf hesitates because she fears to find Sulfus there however ends up accepting when her friends guarantee her that the devils won't be there due to the course not being required. At the camp, Raf and her friends meet a mysterious and elegant angel named Terence who chants them a poem leaving the girls enchanted with him. Raf gets a strange feeling when he talks about the Sigh of Deception. Raf and her friends are invited to a Masquerade Party to which Raf hesitates in going because her seventh sense tells her something will happen. The angel at the party stumbles across a boy from whom she gets a warm and strange feeling, strangely not being able to see or heart anything else but him for a few moments. The boy takes her outside to catch some air and the two talk, when the boy asks her name a blow of wind makes their masks fall to the ground revealing who is behind the mask: Sulfus. Raf tries to escape but he stops her and asks her why she is treating him so badly, Raf makes up a lie that she likes someone else in order to protect her beloved, thinking that only this way he will be happy. The girl leaves the party heart-broken. Raf continues avoiding Sulfus trying to make him think that she was talking seriously when she said she no longer had feelings for him but for someone else, leading him to believe that she likes Terence. After fighting with Tyco and later on listening to his sad story with Sai, Raf decided to face the Sigh of Deception by herself however Sulfus joins her. Raf confesses to the devil that she lied to him when she said she liked someone else, revealing that she wanted him to hate her so he would forget her and be happy in the future. After caressing the devil's cheek and wipe a tear, Raf realizes that the tears of a devil are the key to resolve the problem. The two build the broken key and face the Sigh of Deception. By the end, Raf and Sulfus are told to play as Romeo and Juliet on the play due to the protagonists not being able to do it. The movie ends with Raf and Sulfus promising that they will think about if they should go through the Path of Metamorphosis, the only way to be together. 'Clothes' If you like to see more information about Raf's clothing, go to ''Main Article: All of Raf's Outfits. Powers 'Speed Fly' Her wings change to pointy light blue ones that allow her to increase the speed of her flight. It's used for the first time on the epsiode, Flying with Her Own Wings. 'Rock Fly' Her wings become bigger and form a temporary shield of rock around her body and anyone that is very close to her. Raf gets weak if she overuses the shield. It's used for the first time on the episode, Friends Forever. 'Think Fly' Allows Raf to speak telepathically with anyone she wants, it allows her as well to erase part of the memory. It's used for the first time on the episode, From Sunset to Sunrise. 'Inflame' A power very similar to Sulfus' Fire Fly, allows Raf to shoot blue flames. It's actually a Devil power in which she gains in the middle of a fight with Sulfus. It's used for the first time on the episode, Two Couples, a Destiny. 'Prisma Fly' Her wings spread the eternal chromatic essence of celestial blue, with which Raf defeats Reina. It's used for the first time on the episode, Goodbye, Golden School. 'Bell Fly' The power itself isn't very understood yet but due to the fact that it's a power created from her bell shaped birthmark, it's theorized the power spreads the light of Raf's angelical star. It's used for the first and only time on the first part of the final episode, The Universe Balance. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Raf's animated version was inspired by singer Avril Lavigne, according to Simona Ferri, the creator of Angel's Friends. *Raf's name is possibly a reference to the archangel Raphael. *Maliki's revelation on the episode, Sacrifice to the fact he is Raf's biological father is possibly a reference to Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise. *Raf's birthmark has got the shape of a bell. *It is theorized that the fact Raf was the only one to keep her Think Fly when Reina had absorbed everyone's powers is due to either she was born as a human or the fact she might have heir that power from her mother, Angelie. *Raf's adoptive parents are only shown once in a photograph, their names are still a mystery. *While Raf's clothing color are different shades of blue, white and pastel pink in the animated series, in the comic her colors are green and pink. *Raf at the end of Season 1 is called by Arkhan an "Angelic Star" due to her strong light that shines like a star so she defeats Reina, and now, however, Reina is now trapped in the Black Sphere for eternity. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Angels Category:Angel's Friends characters Category:Heroines